mood swings
by TheGrimmButterfly
Summary: winery is taking her anger out on ed, and roy,and every in central.find out what is causing these mystirous mood swings. i suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't call me short!" Edward screamed for the hundredth time this morning at colonel mustang, who was laughing. "Don't be so _short_ tempered" he chuckled again at his joke. Edward was about to make a sarcastic remark when a wrench flew out of nowhere and hit him square in the back of the head. "hi, winery…" he said with out even looking, before falling to the floor. Winery had been extra temperamental for the last day or two. Edward looked up to see an extremely pissed off winery holding what looked like a glass of milk and a wrench, he couldn't tell because his vision was blurring. "EDWARD, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT FINISHING YOUR MILK?"

"Ummm…" Edward was terrified.

"Ha ha!" Roy laughed. "Scared of a girl, Full Metal?"

"What did you just say?" winery said, teeth clenched. "WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE IF IM A GIRL OR A BOY?"

"Well….ummm…it doesn't-" before he could finish his sentence, the wrench came flying through the air and hit him right between the eyes.

"Now, Edward" she said calmly "DRINK YOUR MILK!" saying that, she held the glass of milk out to Edward.

"But I hate milk!" Edward complained, but winery raised the wrench. "OKAY! Okay, ill drink the stupid milk." He grabbed the glass out of winery's hand, and drank it in one gulp, almost throwing up.

After she left, Roy came out from behind his desk. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Edward, standing and brushing himself off. "I don't know, she's been like this for a couple of days." With that he stood up, he felt a little light headed. "What's all the commotion?" asked a familiar voice. It was Hawkeye, carrying a tall stack of paper. She sat the stack on Roy's desk, his eyes widened. "ill never get this done in time" he complained.

"Well, your gonna have to, or well be forced to leave central." She said as she turned to leave, but before she could Edward fell to the ground with a thud. "Full Metal!" Roy said, startled by the sudden collapse.

"I'm….f-fine…." Edward stuttered, trying to stand. He fell again, unconscious.

"I'd better take you to the hospital wing" said Roy, picking up Edward, bridal style.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward woke up in a hospital bed. He could hear Roy talking to the doctor behind the curtain. "It was just a minor concussion" the doctor spoke calmly "but he'll have to spend the night here. Can I speak to his parents? I'd like to know what happened."

"His parents are…" Roy looked behind him, half expecting to hear Ed say 'dead, their both dead' but he didn't. "His mother died some time ago and his father is away on business, but I'd be happy to tell you what you need to know."

"What hit him?" asked to doctor.

"He… fell" he lied, not wanting to get winery in any more trouble.

"Ok, then," replied to doctor. "Are you his guardian?"

He had never thought about it before, but he might as well have been Edwards guardian, considering how many times he had taken him to the doctor, done his laundry, and housed him. "Uh… yeah." Roy said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Then you can pick him up tomorrow morning or, stay the night with him."

"I'll stay the night," exclaimed Roy, happy with his idea. _If I'm_ _here taking care of Edward, then ill have an excuse for not signing all those papers._

"Oh no your not!," yelled a very angry blonde. "There's no way in _hell_ you're spending the night with me!"

"Ill leave you two to work things out…" the doctor trailed off.

"Don't be so _short_ tempered fullmetal, it'll be like a sleep over" Roy laughed, after the doctor left.

"I'll kill you!" Ed screamed, trying to jump on his commanding officers back and gouge his eyes out. When he realized he couldn't jump high enough, he blushed a deep pink and backed off. Roy was almost falling over laughing when Edward really _did_ fall down. Roy picked him up once again and placed him on the too white sheets of the hospital bed. When Edward woke up, the nurse brought him breakfast. it was made Up of 2 pancakes, an apple and a glass of stupid milk. After he ate his pancakes and his apple, the nurse came and told him he had a visitor.

Winerys POV

Edward stared at me when I walked into the hospital room. I was probably the last person he wanted to see after what I did. I put him in the hospital for gods' sake! And over something as simple as glass of milk! I'm so awful; I don't deserve to talk to him! But I _**have**_to, I have to let him know how sorry I am, even if he doesn't forgive me.

"Hi, Edward." i said stiffly, staring at my feet.

"Hi, winery, Nice to see you!" Edward said a bit too loudly, to speak over Roys roaring snores.

"It's nice to see you too, ed. I…" _I'm sorry Edward! I'm really sorry for putting you in here; I didn't mean to do it. i just wasn't feeling myself yesterday. You don't have to drink any milk if you don't want to. Please forgive me! _ I really was sorry, but I just couldn't say it…it wouldn't come out. "I brought you some cookies." I held out the cookies, still staring at my feet.

"Thanks win, I'm starving! They don't feed the patients nearly enough here!"

He always could eat a lot. I sat in the chair beside his bed, and watched him eat the cookies, he ate like he always did; messily. I sat and watched him scarf down the cookies like he hadn't eaten in weeks, stopping o smile at me every so often. Tears began to pour down my face.

"Are you okay Win? Is something wrong?" he sounded really worried about me, witch just made it worse.

"Its jus-t" my voice cracked, I began to sob, I looked up at him. "I put you in the hospital, I hurt you. And your acting like nothing happened! Don't you hate me?" Edward looked shocked, like the thought had never crossed his mind. "im just so sorry, i-i…" he put a finger to my lips.

"Why would you think I hate you? Of course I don't hate you!"

"I'm so sorry, I just haven't been feeling myself lately. Please forgive me…" by now we were hugging.

"of coarse I forgive you win." He mumbled in my ear.

"OH! Uhhhh… I guess ill give you two some privacy." Said a startled Roy mustang.

"No, that's okay, I was just leaving." I said, pulling away from Eds arms. "I have to catch the bus anyways"

"No need to take the bus," Roy said helpfully. "I can drive you home."

"Okay then!" I replied, a little too enthused. "Let's go, bye, Edward" I said waving as I left with a smiling Roy.

_A.N._

If you've figured it out, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! LOL


End file.
